Undella High
by blazingalex
Summary: Let's go back in time to when Alex was in high school. Young, stupid, full of life, and looking for romance. Prequel to The Pokemon University. Same rules apply.
1. Chapter 1: Now We're on the Run

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm back from my break to take you back in time to when Alex was in high school. Now, some of the scenes are based on true events that happened. This first chapter, however, came to me in a dream (literally). NOTE: There are two Alex's (male and female) in this story. Please try not to get confused as I will try to let you know which one they are addressing.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Now We're on the Run

I stood at the bus stop with her, my arm still in a sling. The Lopunny's pack strung over her shoulder. Lukas and Michelle stood in the lobby doing who knows what. I gave Alex one last hug.

"Be careful in Sinnoh," I whispered, a tear coming to my eye.

"Don't worry, dude," Alex replied. "I'll be fine. You, however, need to stop breaking your bones." I chuckled softly before giving her a quick kiss. A bus pulled into the station; its doors opening and passengers walking on.

"Well, here's your bus for Mistralton City. Stay safe."

"I will, Alex. You too." She walked onto the bus before the doors closed. Her face appeared in one of the windows. I waved goodbye to her. She waved back as the bus departed. Lukas and Michelle came up behind me.

"Dude, can we get a ride?" Lukas asked. "Michelle needs to get back home."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

Okay, before I go on, maybe I should back up to the event that led me here. Arceus, I love this journal. It lets me tell a story without getting criticized by internet trolls. Let me take it all back to Castelia City...

* * *

"Alex, c'mon!" Lukas shouted. "We won't get another chance to do this."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I replied, rushing up to him. It was me, Lukas, Michelle, and Alex all out to have some fun. Michelle thought it would be a great idea to take us to Castelia City. The only problem was that none of us really had any money on us and we wanted to visit the GameFreak HQ. Well, less visiting, more vandalising. Actually more of a revenge mission. Lukas's cousin was fired from GameFreak without reason and Lukas wanted some payback.

"How about we sneak into it?" Lukas suggested in the car ride earlier.

Well, here we are, the parking lot behind the building. Michelle drove all of us, being the nice person she is. Mainly, this was a set-up to get Alex and I together. And it worked.

"Lukas, how are we going to sneak in?" Alex asked.

"My cousin told me there is a backdoor that is usually unsupervised and unlocked," Lukas replied. "We can go through there."

"What about the security?" Michelle added.

"Yo, we can out run them," I said. "C'mon, we only got one shot at this. The CEO won't know what hit him." We got closer to the door. People kept going in and out of the front door; some tourists, other businessmen. Lukas led us around back down an alley. Trash and dumpsters lined the walls, boxes were strewn across the ground, and a perfectly good cheeseburger sat upon a trash can.

"Aw, sweet! Free food!" Lukas grabbed the cheeseburger and bit into it. "Mmm, still warm."

"Don't be expecting a kiss from me until you rinse your dirty mouth," Michelle told the Krokorok. Yes, Even though Michelle and I were humans, we both had an attraction to Pokemon. I thought it was great, being all diverse and shit, but some people, like the Church, thought it was an abomination. I don't care, I go for whom my heart desires. Okay, now I'm getting too deep.

We finally reached the back door, Lukas opening it and letting us in.

"Right this way," he whispered as we walked past him. We wandered into a loading zone where we waited for Lukas.

"Okay," Michelle started. "So, his office is on the top floor and we need to make it up there without being spotted by security."

"Ah, that's easy," Alex said. "We look like visitors. They won't notice us." We walked up the steps to the door that led us inside and walked through.

I peered out into the hallway to make sure no one was watching. Nothing.

"Coast is clear," I whispered back before walking out. Lukas, Alex, and Michelle followed me into the hall. "Now, where's the elevator?"

"Alex, look to your right," Alex told me. I looked over and saw the elevator doors.

"Oh. Right. Of course." We went over into the elevator and went up to the top floor. In the elevator, Michelle and Lukas held hands while I stood awkwardly next to Alex. She kept looking over at me, smiling faintly and playing with her ears. I would smile back and look down in a shy manner. Yeah, I suck at talking to girls. Makes me even more lovable.

The doors opened up finally, letting us exit.

"Office is this way," Lukas said, leading us down the hall. It was empty, only the rooms held people and Pokemon. We passed a security office, luckily the door was closed.

"Over here," Michelle pointed out. We stacked up at a closed door with a CEO plaque next to it. I tried the handle. Unlocked.

"Nice," I muttered. I pushed the door open and we all went inside.

"Any of you got the Sharpies?" Lukas asked. Alex pulled some out of her pocket and handed them to all of us.

"Awesome, and I spot a lovely picture of some children." I walked over to the picture frame, picked it up, and started to draw little mustaches on each face.

As we vandalised the office, a security guard snuck in and caught us.

"Hey!" The guy shouted. "You don't belong here!" He charged at us. Acting quickly, we dropped our markers and bolted to the door. I dodged a swipe from him narrowly and followed my friends out.

"To the elevator!" Alex shouted.

"No, that takes too long," Michelle screamed back. "We take the stairs!" She led us to a side door where several flights of stairs waited for us.

"Go, go, go!" I ordered, looking back and seeing the guard, now with backup, approach the door. All four of us ran down the steps, security chasing us.

We got the bottom and made a break for the exit. Tons of tourists filled the lobby, making it a bit easier for us to lose security. I pushed people out of the way as I ran to the doors. Alex waited for me, keeping the door open. I ran through, grabbing her arm and dragging her along.

Finally outside, we started running for the parking lot, Lukas and Michelle ahead of us. The sun had started to set as we made our escape. Running across the street, Alex and I started to slow down to a walk.

"Whoo!" Alex exhaled. "That was fun. We should hang out again sometime." As we walked, I moved closer to her with each step. "So, now what? We go back home?" I didn't answer. Instead, I stopped. She turned. "What?" Again, no answer. Without warning, I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. I was surprised when I pulled back that she didn't hit me. Instead, she kissed me, her body pushing up against mine.

"Hey!" Lukas called, breaking us up. "C'mon, we gotta go!"

"Coming!" I replied sing-songly. I grabbed Alex's paw and led her to the car.

Once in, Michelle started the car up and left the parking lot. I looked over at Alex, her looking back. I placed a hand onto her cheek and kissed her again.

"Glad you two are finally together," Michelle said, driving. "Now Alex won't die a virgin."

"Which Alex?" Alex and I asked.

* * *

 **I feel like that with every girl I pair Alex with, when turned anthro, are sexy as fuck. And, to be honest, isn't exactly true for me. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bit of Floof

**Hello, blazingalex here. Off-topic note: I found this badass version of Toccata and Fugue on YouTube. Dan Mumm does an awesome metal cover of it and it really motivates, almost as much as Eye of the Tiger.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Wait, why the fuck do I still put this warning in? You readers already know the drill. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Bit of Floof

I woke up late the next morning, my dad and brothers gone. No, they weren't at church. Zach and Todd would most likely be struck by lightning if they ever entered a cathedral and my dad just doesn't have the time. Being a medical doctor takes a lot of time out of his days. Even though he's gone most of the time, he will still find the time to hang around with his three sons. Only problem is, once the twins were old enough to drive, they always bailed; staying over at friends' houses and doing illegal shit like drinking and getting high. But hey, at least I still had a father in my life. Even though my mother was killed in a car crash when I was young, our family has been strong.

"Since no one is home," I muttered. "Let's see what the guys are up to." I got up and went downstairs into the living room and turned on my Xbox, signing in. Instantly, I received a message from Nogla saying that they needed help with ninja defuses. Without thinking, I started up the game that was already in the tray. "Fuck, that's not it." Deadrising 2 started up. I got up and changed discs.

Once started and on the multiplayer menu, Mexicutioner invited me to their lobby.

"What's up, fuckstick?" Basically instantly greeted. "You ready for another recording session?" Shit, I forgot to hook up my stuff.

"Ehh, maybe next time," I replied. "I'm too lazy to get my shit together."

"Suit yourself."

"Hey, you guys ready for GTA 5 to come out?" Nogla asked.

"Hell yeah I am," Delirious responded.

"Delirious!" Vanoss yelled. "Find a lobby!"

"I am, you bitch! Just give it a second!" There was a knock on my door.

"Ah, shit," I muttered. "I'll be right back, guys. Someone's at the door." I set my headset and controller down and walked to the front door.

"Hello!" Alex greeted cheerfully as I opened the door.

"Alex? How do you know where I live?"

"My older sister dated one of your brothers."

"Oh, well then, come on in. Make yourself at home." She walked in and I closed the door behind her before going back to my game, which already started. Quickly, I ran into my chair and threw on my headset and grabbed my controller. "What the hell, guys?!"

"Oh, there you are," Basically said. "Hurry up to B, we got a guy trying to ninja."

"On my way." As my character ran across the map, Alex decided to sit down on my lap. She was pretty light, to be honest. She laid across me, her breasts directly below my face.

"So what're you up to?" She asked seductively.

"Uhh, p-playing video games."

"Well how about," she reached up and stroked my face softly. "You switch it over to and we watch a movie?" Oh, Arceus, I just HAVE to get a boner. Well, at least Winchester-is-my-trainer isn't here right now. Alex has a way of persuasion.

"I gotta go, guys," I said, turning off the Xbox without waiting for their replies. Alex sat up and hooked her arms around my neck. All this time, I never knew that SHE wanted me.

"Or, we can just skip the movie altogether," she whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Her lips touched mine. Her fluffy fur warmed my body up and pressed against my erection. I grabbed her waist and kissed back, forcing myself forward. Her mouth opened slightly and her tongue slithered out, squeezing its way through my lips. I swear, she is part berry. Her tongue was extremely sweet tasting. She started groping the back of my head, pushing me into her. My hands traveled down to her thighs.

"We're home, fucker!" Todd shouted. Alex and I immediately shot up, standing up and taking a step back from each other in an awkward manner. The two twins walked into the living room.

"Well, who's this?" Zach asked.

"Wait, aren't you Ivy's younger sister?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, Todd," Alex responded. "You spent most of your time over at our house, even though you were together for, like, a month." Todd didn't say anything.

"Well, nice job, little bro," Zach said, patting my shoulder. "You finally got yourself a girlfrien-wait. Don't you have a game today?"

"No, remember last Friday?" I reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Shit, that must've been embarrassing."

"I quit the team after that. Maybe I'll go for baseball in the spring."

"Well, either way," Todd said. "Good job." They went upstairs and slammed their door shut. I turned back to Alex.

"So now what?" I asked her. She drew a finger across my chin and walked, with a sway in her hips, to and up the stairs.

"Just follow me," she whispered sexily as she passed me.

Boing!

* * *

 **And that will do it, my friends. Remember to review, blah, blah, blah. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Add a Pinch of Tuft

**Hello, blazingalex here. I think I'm just gonna stop putting in the warning.**

 **CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Add a Pinch of Tuft

I ran up the stairs to my room where I found Alex waiting for me, lying in a sexy pose. She had an ear covering her left breast.

"Come and get me," she breathed. I charged in and jumped on my bed, landing next to her and mashing my mouth to hers. "Mmm~" She rolled over and sat atop me, her legs on either side of me. I grabbed onto her lower back as her hips grinded into my boner. I felt her hands grab mine and place them onto her ass.

"Don't be shy," she whispered between kisses. "Explore my body." I pinched her asscheeks, earning a squeak from her. She started to bite my neck, her teeth nibbling right over my jugular. The bites felt weird to me, as no one has ever done that before. As I groped her body, my neck started to hurt. Badly. The mattress started to feel damp. She sat up and opened her mouth, revealing a piece of skin. Wait, skin?

"What?" I asked weakly.

"Don't worry," she said with a sly smirk. "It's fine." She bent back down back onto my wound. I started to feel really weak.

"Alex," a voice echoed. I started to fade out of conscious. "Alex!"

"Alex!" Todd waved his hand over my face. "Snap out of it, you fuck!"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You were daydreaming again, bro. You got to focus." I blinked. Todd shoved his hand into a pocket. "By the way." He pulled out a small wrapper. "You're gonna need this. It's extra ribbed, so it'll give her more pleasure." He handed the condom to me. "Please, for the love of Arceus, don't get an STD. There's a rhyme that Zach and I have, wanna hear it?"

"Ehh, maybe later."

"Okay, then. Good luck, dude." He patted my arm and went into the kitchen. Now excited, I ran up the stairs to my room where I found Alex waiting for me, lying in a sexy pose. She had an ear covering her left breast.

"Come and get me," she breathed. I charged in and jumped on my bed, landing next to her and mashing my mouth to hers. "Mmm~" She rolled over and sat atop me, her legs on either side of me. I grabbed onto her lower back as her hips grinded into my boner. I felt her hands grab mine and place them onto her ass.

"Don't be shy," she whispered between kisses. "Explore my body." I pinched her asscheeks, earning a squeak from her. I flipped her over and pinned her arms to the bed. Her legs wrapped around me.

"You ready for some fun?" I asked her, before sucking on her neck.

"Ahh~!" Her legs tightened. I moved downwards to her shirt; a simple tee. I kissed her tits through her shirt. I let go of one of her arms and moved my hand under her shirt. No bra. She was planning on this. I moved my other hand to her side as I started kissing her navel region. Her body shifted underneath me as I lifted up her shirt to expose her breasts. Her nipples poked through her fur. I took one into my mouth, swirling my tongue and biting it lightly.

"Eep!" She squealed. I moved to the other tit and repeated the action before moving down to her pants. "Yes, Alex." I grabbed the waistband and pulled down. No underwear. She was definitely expecting sex. I kissed her pussy before tasting it. It had a sweet, kind of fruity taste to it. As I licked, she started to moan cutely.

"Mmm-hmm-hmm," I chuckled. I took my shirt off and went up to kiss her again. Her body tickled mine as we pressed together.

I wasn't all muscle, but I also wasn't all bone either. I was inbetween.

"I want to go all the way," Alex moaned, reaching down and unbuttoning my jeans. I slid them off and tossed them aside.

"Shit, hold on." I ran back to them and dug around in the pockets. "I got a condom in here."

"Good call." I pulled out the package and ripped it open. Placing it onto the tip of my cock, I rolled the orange rubber all the way up my shaft.

"Okay," I breathed, crawling back up to her. "You ready?"

"Give it all to me," she ordered, lying back and spreading her legs. On my knees, I positioned myself and placed the head right at her opening. "Sss!" I pushed in. "Ahh!" Once at a barrier, I kissed her to keep her quiet. Tongues entangled, I broke past her hymen and continued until I was all in. I could feel her wince in the kiss.

"Fuck me now," Alex whined, breaking the kiss. I moved my hips back, starting to pull out. I could feel the condom both try to stay on and try to be sucked in. "Ohh! Yes!" I thrusted back in, hard. She cried out once again.

'I owe you one, Todd,' I thought to myself. I grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it, holding myself up as I thrusted in and out of her. She grabbed onto the bedsheets, gritting her teeth and gasping. I looked back and saw her toes curl. 'At least I' a good job.' I turned back and started moving faster and deeper. From Todd's and Zach's room, I could hear an Avenged Sevenfold song play loudly.

"Dun! D-d-d-d-d-d dun, dun, dun dun!". The guitar strummed. Giving me motivation, I moved even faster.

" F-f-f-fuck yes-s-s-s!" Alex screamed. The bed rocked hard. Pressure started to build up.

"Ohh. Ohh!" I moaned loudly. With one last big, deep thrust, I came hard. Alex screamed with pleasure. The condom caught everything. I lowered myself slowly and kissed her again, breathing hard between kisses.

"Alex, I'm home!" My dad shouted from downstairs. Alex's and my eyes lit up.

"Oh, fuck!" We said simultaneously.

* * *

 **Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Testing Patience

**Hello, blazingalex here. So, before I begin this short chapter, I have some news. RayTheZoroark and I are talking about doing a collaboration where his character and mine (Based off of RKA) meet. It's not official, it's just on the table and still needs the details.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Testing Patience

I sat at the breakfast bar, unsure of what to expect. Alex was sent home as soon as my dad went upstairs. Dad stood near the fridge, his head resting on the door. He was silent for a few minutes, letting me stir in my guilt and fear. Finally, he spoke up.

"Did you at least have a condom?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Todd gave me one."

"Okay." He walked over to the sink and stared out the window. The sun glistened off his glasses. "I don't care if you bring girls home, just…" He sighed. "...just be careful, okay? You're young, your hormones are on overdrive, and I did the same thing when I was your age. Except my dad screamed at me hours on end." We both chuckled. "So, are you two together?"

"Uh, yeah. We are. And, to be honest, I wasn't really expecting it this early in the relationship."

"Hey, you can never predict what a girl is gonna do. Now, there is something that I want you to have. Follow me." He led me out the kitchen and upstairs to the office.

He reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a small box. Opening it, he pulled out a dogtag.

"I want you to have this," he told me, placing it in my hands.

"Why?"

"I may not be around long." I froze. "I've been diagnosed with liver cancer. The other doctors are unsure if it's operable or not, but they predict I have about a year left if we don't do anything."

"Wh-what? How did that happen? Do Todd and Zach know?"

"Yes, they know. Don't worry, I told them to take care of you. I'm going to be staying at the hospital for a while. I'll still be working, but I will also be a patient."

"Dad, if you die, I swear to Arceus…" He stopped me.

"I'll be fine. You just watch out for yourself. Todd is going to give me a ride to the hospital, which means the red car is yours." Just then, the door opened and Todd stepped out, keys in hand.

"You ready, Dad?" Todd asked.

"Go start up the car. I'll meet you down there." Todd raised his hand and went downstairs. Dad turned back to me and grabbed my shoulders. "You know the rules."

"I know, only drink when one of them is home," I said. He gave me one last hug before going downstairs.

I put on his dogtags; a memory of my dad. Zach came out of his room and rested on my shoulder.

"C'mon, little bro," he said. "Let's go get hammered."

* * *

 **Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hangover (Low Esteem)

**Hello, blazingalex here. Now, Ray and I are still trying to discuss on how we are going to do the collab, but don't worry; it's coming. Just bear with us. Also, I am looking for an animator that could possibly animate Pokemon University I-IV (without the sex scenes). Feel free to PM me if you know someone or know how to yourself and you can send in an audio clip for the character you want to play.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hangover (Low Esteem)

I sat in the cafeteria, half an hour before the halls filled with students. My head rested on my bag. I had my eyes closed to keep myself from being blinded from the light. Hangovers suck ass. I should've stopped after my fourth shot, but Zach, Todd, and I were having too much fun criticizing and making fun of 2012.

"And we survived that!" Todd blurted out.

I opened one eye and looked at the clock. 6:39. Fuck. Blindly, I unraveled my earbuds and stuck them in my ears. Unlocking my phone, I pressed play, letting Metallica's "The Unforgiven" play. I wasn't waiting for anybody exactly, I just sat here until my friends came in.

I felt an arm wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry about your dad," I heard Alex say. I grabbed onto her arm.

"He'll be fine," I muttered. "He always is." I nuzzled into her as tears started to roll down my face. "He can beat it." I looked up and noticed that the cafeteria was crowded with students. Looking back at the clock, I realized I had been asleep for almost half an hour.

"Would Alex Leroux and Alex Lois please report to the main office," the intercom announced. "Alex Leroux and Alex Lois to the main office."

"That's us," Alex said. I grabbed my bag and stood up. I grabbed Alex's paw and we both walked down to the office, passing Lukas and Michelle making out.

"Wonder what this is about," I said to Alex.

"Maybe we're being suspended."

"Pshh! Naw, they wouldn't do that." I pushed the door open and let her in first, me following behind.

Waiting for us by the main desk was Todd. He held his car keys in his hand.

"Dad wants to see both of you," he said to us both.

We arrived at the hospital where Todd led us to the elevator and took us to the third floor. Along with us stood a man in a suit, holding a briefcase.

"So, why does Dad want to see us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Todd responded. "Zach's there with him now and he wanted to see you both." The doors opened and we all walked out, all but the business guy. "This way." Todd led us down the hall to a small office. Zach filled a small paper cup with coffee.

"Hey, guys," Zach said, taking a sip.

"Yo, where's Pops?"

"Uhh, surgery. Yeah, he was called in for a quick, fuck what's it called?" He snapped his fingers, trying to think.

"Don't hurt yourself," I told him.

"Shut up. Uhh, shit. It's where they take, like, a small camera and shove it into your knee…"

"An arthroscopy?"

"Yeah, that's it. He's doing that. He told me to wait for you guys here." Zach took another sip, making a disgusted face and shuddering. "Ugh, don't drink the coffee." He set the mug down and turned to me. "So Alex…" A sly smirk appeared on his face. "You were feeling pretty good last night."

"Zach, please. I couldn't feel a damn thing."

"Yo, we were surprised you actually got that far on Through the Fire and Flames," Todd added. "I mean, five percent on expert, that's the highest anyone in our family has achieved."

"What's going on?" My dad asked, walking in.

"Ah, just that Alex got the new high score on Dragonforce." Dad turned to me.

"Really? Nice." He stepped towards the coffee pot.

"Uh, don't drink that," Zach warned. "It tastes terrible."

"Yeah, I know. That's because it's not coffee." He took a sip straight from the pot. "It's my medicine." Shuddering hard, he set the pot down and took a seat.

"So why did you want us here?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I wanted to let you all know that I don't have long. Doctors around the region are unsure if they need to operate or not. So for now, I'm taking this weird medicine to subside my pain. Also, Todd, Zach, this is for you; somebody's gonna have to pay the bills for everything." The two twins looked at each other in worry. "So that means you're gonna have to get jobs. Alex, I would advise you to do the same. For all we know, I'm gonna be gone for a while."

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end it here. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Job Hunt

**Hello, blazingalex here. So, the collaboration is still being considered on how it's going to be approached. It will most likely have lemons (because why not) and will be based off of Ray's story RKA (check it out).**

* * *

Chapter 6: Job Hunt

"Todd, hurry the fuck up!" Zach yelled up to his twin. "Our interview is in half an hour! We gotta get there as early as possible!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm coming!" Todd called down, stumbling around upstairs. "Shit!" Thumps could be heard from the steps as my brother tumbled down. Zach bellowed out a hearty laugh as Todd groaned in pain. "Fuck you."

"Yo, sorry man, but that was too funny." They both walked into the kitchen where I sat, playing Bingo on my phone. I had one earbud in, so I could hear them and my music playing. "We'll be back, Alex."

"Have fun," I responded, not looking up.

"And if your girlfriend comes over, please don't have sex, okay?" Todd added. "Just chill on the couch and watch a fucking horror movie or something. We don't want to come home to your stink."

"Will do." The door slammed shut and I looked up. Excellent. I have the house to myself. A mischief smile formed on my face. Exiting out of my game, I pocketed my phone and bolted upstairs to my computer. I took out my earbuds and threw on my headphones.

A Skype call came through my computer. Upon answering it, Nogla and Mini Ladd greeted me warmly.

"Hello!" Mini Ladd said. "You ready for this shit?"

"Yeah, just let me open up my recording software," I replied. "And armed for record."

"Sending you the link now," Nogla announced.

"Excellent," a third voice, Max, said. The link for our game came through the chat on Skype. I clicked it and was sent to Chrome immediately where a password box appeared.

"Password is-"

"Potato?" I asked, cutting Nogla off while typing it in. "How original." Finally in the game (after typing in my username), we all waited for Nogla to start it off. I pressed record.

"Okay, so, you all know Cards Against Humanity, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Good. So, this is an online version of it. Same rules apply, but there are some blank cards, too so you can type in something fucked up that isn't in the cards. Got it?"

"Yeah, pretty sure we understand, Nogla," Mini said, annoyed. "Can you just start the game now?!"

"Oh, yeah. You all ready?"

"YES!" We all shouted. "Just start the fucking game!"

* * *

I leaned over my keyboard editing my video; a bowl of popcorn and two cans of Pepsi sat on my desk. Spotify played quietly through my headset as I edited my video. I yawned.

The door downstairs opened with a crash and two sets of shoes stumbled into the house. Arceus, have mercy. I took off my headphones to listen to them run into things.

Counter.

Counter.

Fridge.

Counter.

Shoe rack.

Door frame.

Table.

Drunken idiots. Should've known they'd get hammered after their job interviews. Oh, well. Better go help them up the stairs, someone's got to.

"Alex!" Todd slurred. There it is.

"Coming!" I sang, getting out of my chair and walking downstairs. Todd and Zach leaned up against the dining room table, struggling to stay on their own two feet. I leaned up against a wall and crossed my arms. "So how was the interview?"

"Shut up and get us to our rooms," Zach ordered, swaying into his twin. I shrugged and walked over to them.

"Grab on," I told them, wrapping their arms around my neck.

With two drunks ready for rehab, I marched upstairs. I nearly dropped them down the steps. Now, as much as I would want to see that, I promised Dad that I would watch out for them.

"You walk like my younger brother," Todd growled.

"That's because I am your younger brother," I grunted, reaching the top of the stairs. "Dick head." He let go and fell onto the carpet hard. The shelves shook from the impact.

"Ooh-hoo!" Zach chuckled, a snort entering in there. "Your dumbass can't stand up!" Smirking, I casually tossed Zach aside, letting him fall down too. "Ow, fuck!"

"Oopsie," I said with innocence and a shrug. "Lost my grip."

"Don't matter," Todd, groaned. "We can just walk." I looked over and saw him grab my desk for support.

"Need help?" I asked.

"No! I'm good." He stumbled over to his room, pushing the door open and falling onto his bed with a loud sigh. I turned back to Zach.

"You?" He just snored. Rolling my eyes, I decided to leave him there. I sat back down at my desk, putting my headphones back on, and continued editing my upcoming video. Zach turned in his sleep. "Heh, dumb fuck."

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the wait! I was just having troubles with how I want to go at this and talking with Ray for the collab. Anyways, remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mano Y Mono

**Hello, blazingalex here. Okay, again, I am sorry. I've been focusing on other stuff like school and Unovan Showdown (the collab with Ray) that I kept putting this off.**

 **Now, this chapter is based on true events, with added entertainment. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mano y Mono

"Unngh," I moaned as I layed on the couch. Todd came over with a bowl of Jell-O and a Gatorade, setting it down on the coffee table. Pulling the table closer to me, he sat down and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Man, you're running a fever," he mumbled. "How do you feel?"

"Worse than crap." He pulled a blanket over me. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Dunno, but I think, and you may not like it, but I think you have mono. Let me feel your neck."

"Why?"

"To see if your lymph nodes are swollen. See, unlike Zach, I took Anatomy. I know what I'm doing. Now let me feel them." He placed his fingers on the sides of my neck and started moving them in circles.

"Your hands are freezing," I groaned.

"Yeah, they're swollen," he confirmed, standing up. "You're gonna be here for about a week. Make yourself comfortable." There was a knock at the door. "Hup! I got it."

"No, I got it!" Zach yelled from the kitchen, opening the door. "Oh, hey Alex! What're you doing here?" A set of footsteps walked in.

"Where's Alex?" I heard my girlfriend ask.

"Living room." I lied there, waiting for her. Todd looked at me before walking away.

As I layed there, Alex walked over and crouched down.

"Aw, what's wrong?" She asked in a caring tone, placing a paw on my head. I smiled weakly.

"Hey, babe," I muttered softly. "How's it going?"

"I'm worried about you. Todd just told me you have mono. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Just won't be in school for awhile."

"Aww." She leaned in and hugged me tightly, squeezing what was left of my life and energy out of me.

Zach stuck his head in.

"Yo, we got you an appointment tomorrow," he told me. "Find out what you really have."

"Thanks," I grunted as Alex let me go. As Todd disappeared, Alex decided to climb on top of me and lie down, her head resting on my chest.

"So now what?" She asked. I brought my arm out and wrapped it around her.

"I don't know," I answered quietly. "But this is comfortable for me." She sighed deeply, rubbing her head into me. I closed my eyes. Somehow, I figured being sick had its perks.

* * *

Fur brushed under my chin. A paw rubbed my chest. A kiss was placed on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Alex staring at me, her body underneath the blanket I was in.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. I smiled weakly.

"Morning, babe," I groaned. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Todd made you some soup. You think you are strong enough?" I slowly lifted my body up, my arms shaking a loto

"Yeah, I think so." Alex climbed off of me and sat next to me, keeping the blanket over us. I struggled to sit up. On the coffee table in front of me sat a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup and a half empty bottle of Gatorade. "Ughh…"

"Here, let me feed you." Alex grabbed the bowl off the table and scooped up some broth. "Open wide." I opened my mouth. The spoon she held tipped the soup into my mouth, warming my insides. "Good…" She took another scoop.

"Thanks," I whispered. My voice strained.

"No problem," she answered, feeding me again. "You would do the same for me." I smiled.

One bowl of soup later, my stomach was settled and I had lied down again, Alex on top of me. She had taken to playing with my hair, running her fingers through and trying to spike it. I held onto her waist to keep her from falling.

"Oh, why do you have to be sick?" Alex asked me, burying her head into my neck.

"Guess it was my time," I replied. "Sorry." I felt her kiss my neck. "Good news is we can just cuddle together." I started rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Another neck kiss. "I'll stay the night with you." I yawned.

"Okay. Goodnight, baby." I closed my eyes as Alex listened to my heart beat.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Wake up, fuckstick," Todd's voice said. "Time for your appointment."

"Unggh," I moaned, opening my eyes. My chest was lighter. Alex had gotten off me at some point. "What?"

"Dude, you have a doctor's appointment and your girl left for school. C'mon, Zach's waiting in the car." He grabbed me and dragged me to the kitchen, my blanket falling to the floor as I was pulled. "Get your damn shoes on." He sat me down and started shoving my feet into my shoes like when I was young. The car horn honked. "We're coming! Fucker."

Shoes on my feet, Todd led me outside to Zach's car.

"You all set?" Zach asked me. I grumbled and rested my head on the window. Todd entered the shotgun seat. "Finally. Let's go." Zach took off.

"What brings you in today?" The nurse asked. I sat on the exam table while Zach sat back on a stool. There was an assistant that stood by the door, awaiting instructions. Todd had left to go find Dad.

"We think he has mono," my brother answered. "We came in to make sure."

"Okay, then. We'll just take a blood sample and a throat swab. Which arm would you like used?" I held out my left arm. "Okay. Would you like to have a popsicle as well?"

"Please," I whispered. My throat was scratchy and my voice had been lost. The nurse turned to my brother.

"Bottom drawer, there should be a box." He opened the drawer and pulled out a package, handing it to me.

"Here," he said as I took it. I tore off the wrapping of the orange ice pop as the nurse prepped the needle.

"You're gonna feel a poke in your arm." I watched the needle go in, a bit of blood leaking out around it. The nurse started filling up some vials with my blood. I took a bite out if my treat.

"Feel better, Alex?" Zach asked. I nodded.

"Okay, and now the swab." The nurse pulled out a large Q-tip. "This is the worst part. Hayley, could you finish up the blood sample?"

"Sure," the assistant said, filling the final vial before removing the needle. She pressed some gauze onto my arm to stop the bleeding.

"Open wide," the nurse ordered. Once opening my mouth, she took the swab and scraped the back of my throat. It was one of the worst pains of my life. It felt like I was being skinned.

She took the swab out of my mouth. "Okay, all done. Just wait here and we'll get this down to the lab to be analyzed." The nurse and assistant left, closing the door behind them. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"You okay, bro?" Zach asked. I leaned over towards the trash can and started heaving. Nothing came out. Zach had grabbed my waist to keep me from falling. I heaved again. Nothing.

After about five heaves, my body calmed down. Zach sat me back onto the table.

"Man, that's got to be the worst," he said to me. I nodded in agreement. The door opened and the nurse's assistant walked in.

"So," she started. "You do have mono. Try to avoid and contact sports and heavy lifting for a couple of weeks. Don't share your food or drinks with anyone and don't kiss anyone. We will give you a note that will excuse you from school for the next two weeks. Okay."

"Thank you," Zach said, shaking her hand. "Oh, hey. If you're not doing anything…"

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh…" The door opened again and Todd walked in.

"Got some news from Dad," he said. "He just went into surgery."

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry about the wait. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sick and Tired

**Hello, blazingalex here. Sorry about the updates, but I'm just having a bit of writer's block.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sick and Tired

"He's on his way to the OR now," Todd explained. "They're gonna try to remove the tumor in his liver. He may live. He may die. We won't know until later." The assistant walked up to Todd and gave him a hug.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry to hear that," she said, resting her head on his chest. Todd gave us a confused look. He didn't hug her back. Meanwhile, Zach was holding a bin for me because I felt like I was gonna puke.

"Uhh," Todd said, pushing the nurse back. "I thought you were Zach's girlfriend?"

"Wait, you're not Zach?"

"I'm over here, babe," Zach stated as I hurled. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to see Gravity but nevermind."

"Oh, shit.." I mumbled, wiping my mouth. "Can we hurry this up? I wanna go home." Zach looked down at me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go now." He threw my arm around him and walked me out the room. "See ya later Todd. Stay with Dad, I got Alex."

Zach laid me down on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get me some Gatorade and Jello. He left me the Xbox controller and the TV remote. I just wrapped myself up in a blanket and closed my eyes.

"Here, if you ever need to vomit, the bucket's on the floor," Zach said, placing down the stuff. I mumbled my thanks and he walked off. I opened an eye and saw he even gave me some Tums. With a groan, I fell back asleep.

The door slammed shut and a set of shoes ran up the stairs quickly.

"Zach! Dad's okay!" I heard Todd shout. "He's alive!"

"What?!" Zach responded, shouting back. "Bee's hive? What's a bee have to do with anything?"

"No, you moronic shit, Dad's alive! He's out of surgery!" As they shouted back and forth, I took a swig of Gatorade, rolled over, and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Wow, that was bad. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Post-Op

**God, I am so sorry. I have left you, my readers, waiting for more. I bet most of you have forgotten about this story, but I promise you, I will work on it more, along with Unovan Showdown. With that in mind, let's move on!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Post-op

Zach and Todd left the house in a hurry, making sure I was okay for the time being. Gatorade, Jell-O, TV remote and the Xbox controller sat on the table in front of my corpse. I groaned, reaching for the remote. I turned the TV on and fired up the Xbox for some Netflix. My arms shook, weak. As I logged on, the door opened again and a set of footsteps entered the house, taking off their shoes.

"Alex?" A voice asked. "You here?" I groaned in response, unable to get any words out. A Lopunny came around the corner and hugged me. "Oh, there you are babe. Still feeling sick?" I nodded. "Well, I'm here. I skipped class just so I can help take care of you." She climbed on top of me, her head resting on my chest. I smiled weakly, finally in the comfort of my favorite Lopunny in the whole world.

"Love...you…" I whispered, my voice scratchy.

"I love you too babe," she replied, closing her eyes. I rested my arm on her back, holding her before falling asleep.

"Psst, Alex, wake up," someone whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes slowly to see Alex looking down at me, smiling. The sun was setting. "Your brother is home." I looked over and saw Todd sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Evening, dude," he greeted. "Dad's gonna be home soon, okay? The surgery went well and they removed the cancerous cells. Doctors say it may return, but if it does, it'll be benign." Alex hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, I'm so glad your dad is gonna be okay." Her fur tickled my nose. I smiled.

"Also, your doctor called," Todd continued. "Not only do you have mono, but you got a rare strand of strep. Best advice is to let it run its course."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Alex sat up and grabbed my Jell-O cup, taking a small spoonful and holding it.

"Open up, babe." I opened my mouth for her to feed me. Arceus, I love her so much. She kept feeding me, occasionally petting me and kissing my cheek. Todd, on the other hand, grabbed the controller and sat into the recliner.

"Were you trying to watch Netflix?" He asked me, switching it to Call of Duty. I nodded slowly, causing him to chuckle. I looked back at Alex. Her smile warmed my heart. I knew that I would be taken care of.

The door opened.

"Dad's home!" Zach called out.

* * *

 **And there ya go. Now, just know that updates will be random and scattered based on my class and work schedules. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Blazingalex, out!**


End file.
